In order to terminate the fibers within a cable, the fibers must be accessed within the protective structure that comprises the cable jacket. Access to the cable interior can be difficult if the cable is designed to maximize the protection of the fibers within. In most cases cable access is achieved through extensive use of sharp cutting tools which can be dangerous if handled improperly. In addition to the safety concern regarding cable access, additional time during fiber access and termination increases the cost of installing the cable.